A hundred feelings
by TransientTruth
Summary: Lenalee and Allen had kept their feeling bottled up for almost a year.When Allen was sent to battle the Earl,will he live to see his dearest Lenalee again?Read on to find out,if you don't mind this sucking description... :P Lenallen- Kawaii couple!
1. Troubled

Disclaimer:I don't own D.Gray-Man.

Allen:zzz

Me:Wake up.

Allen:What the...who are you?!

Me:You ask her...

Allen:??

Lenalee:what?

Allen:-.-''

Lenalee:WHAT?!

Me:Um...

Lenalee:Ok,take one.Break over,get going!

Me:That's my line.

Miranda:giggles in a corner

--

Lenalee paces up and down her room.She was wondering why Allen acted so unnaturally.Sure,he was leaving the next day for the final battle with the Earl,but surely he need not act so uncertain...

Allen,on the other hand,was walking down the hall to have some midnight snack.He passes by Lenalee's room and hears her walking around.He decided to check up on her.

"Lenalee,can I come in?"

"Yes?"

Allen walked in and sat down with Lenalee.

"I heard you walking around,"He continued."What's wrong?"

"Allen,do you mind if I tell you something before You leave?"

"Sure,I'll always lend a listening ear."

"Allen,why do you act so strangely today?"

"Sorry Lenalee,I can't tell you for the moment."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing,really."

"Ok,how about heading to the cafetiria together?"

"Sure."

As they walked,both of them were silent.

"Lenalee,I"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."Allen said glumly.

"Allen."

"Yea?"

"Where is the real Allen who encouraged me through the battle without my innocence?"

"I'm still here,Lenalee,I just can't bear to leave,that's all."

"I see."

Allen stared at the floor as they walked.He did not know what to sat to Lenalee,at least not yet.He was waiting for the right time.

At the cafetiria,Allen could do nothing but eating.

"Slow down Allen!You can't sleep if you eat too much!"

"I'm sorry Lenalee,I just can't stop thinking so I"

"If it's something private,I wouldn't care much either."

"Wait Lenalee,that's not what I meant!"

Lenalee walked out of the room and slammed the door.She then went to Kanda's room to meditate with him.

"What are you doing here."Kanda said blunty as he senses her going into his room.

"Occasionally,I feel like meditating with you,Kanda."She answered as she sat down beside him.

"Ever since we met,you did not like meditating.You do only you are frustrated.So tell me what's in your mind."

"What do you mean?My mind is stress-free right now."

"Don't lie.I sense you are hiding something from me."

"It's nothing,really."

"Tell me what's in your mind."

"Allen won't tell me what's in HIS mind."She sobbed."I'm just worried about him."

"You like him don't you?"

"I don't know."She continued."It's really complicated."

"I have a feeling he likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"He keeps every sad things bottled up because he doesn't want you to worry."He said."If you do,he'll get sad and worried too."

"Is that it?"

"I'm very sure he won't keep it for long.When a bottle it full,it will overflow."

"I get what you mean.Thank you."Lenalee said.

"If you do,Please excuse me.I hate people interrupting my meditation."

--

Me:Ok,that went well.

Allen:Eerrrr...

Me:Yea.This is my first chapter so I hope you would kinda R&R.Hope you look forward to the next chapt soon!


	2. The ultimate battle

Disclaimer:I don't own D.Gray-Man

Me:Ps R&R plz

Allen:If the show does not belong to you,then who did?

Me:I have no idea

Allen:So yea we all hope you enjoy this!!

--

The day had come when Allen has to leave for the ultimate battle.

"Komui,"

"Do you think I have a chance of getting out alive?"

"All I can say that Earl will not go easy on you."

"You think so?"

"You also have a fair chance.You're not crown clown for nothing you know."

"I'll come backfor all of you."

"We'll all be waiting."

"HEY!ALLEN!LOOK WHO'S HERE?!"Lavi called out from the back of the crowd.

"Allen-_kun_!!"

"Lenalee..."

"Allen-_kun_,please don't go!You'll get killed!"

"I must protect everyone Lenalee."

"Then let me go with you."

"You know you can't!"

"But-"

"You're in bad shape.Your innocence is still under sycnorisation."

"In that case take this."

Lenalee handed him a ring made of light brighter than the sun.

"It's a ring passed down in my family.It's said to protect anyone from akumas.Please take care of it."

"Thank you Lenalee.I have a farewell gift for you as well."

"What-"

Allen's lips and Lenalee's met.Everyone cheered for Allen.

Except for Bak and Roufa.

They stood ther for a few seconds,then they fainted.

Allen and Lenalee longed to stay like this forever.As their lips parted,Allen waved Lenalee farewell.

"Allen-_kun_!"

Allen stopped and turned around.

"Please come back.For my sake.I'll be waiting."

"I will.You are the reason why i must live on and come back."

He entered the ark.He found the tower empty,but not for long.

Level 3 and 4 Akumas soon filled the tower,longing to feed.When they saw Allen,all of them charged at him.

"Crown Clown!Innocence,activate!"

He managed to save all their souls,but was very tired by then.

The Earl arrived,standing on the exhausted relo,who looks like an unmbrella with a tip of a talking pumpkin you see on Halloween.

"Good evening,Allen Walker."

"Earl!"

Both of them stood silent.Then the Earl striked.

Allen dodged and launched an attack on Earl,but his sword blocked his attack.

"Prepare to die,my boy."

"I should be saying that."

Allen jumped back as Earl released thousands of flowers from his hat at Allen.

Allen's innocence shielded him from Earl's attack.But as it can't take anymore,it withdrew.

Inside Allen,there was a voice which he knew and recongised and loved so much.

"My son."

"Mana?!"

"I have come to give you a new power.Your innocence.It shall be strengtened."

"Wouldn't it destroy you?"

"It will.But fear not.My soul shall rest in peace."

"Mana,I can't."

"You must.For the sake of everyone.Your friends.They await your return."

"B-but..."

"Speak no more!Hurry!Time is running out!"

"Y-yes."

He looked into his ring.The jewel reflected Lenalee,Chao-ji,Lavi,Krory,Cross,Noise Reever,Tiedoll,Bookman,Kanda,Miranda,Bak,Komui,his friends,also his family.

This had given him courage.He found the strength to fight once more.

"Die!"

Allen's anti-akuma arm blocked it.

"No.I will not die!"

Allen deflected the attack and said,"you are."

"You try crazy thing,boy."Earl said in one of his evil grin."But you shall soon keep that mouth of yours shut."

"Let's see you try.Innocence,activate!Thousand Arrows of Divine Justice!"

He shot a bow surrounded with a strong light and arrows embeded with light shot Earl.He screeched with pain then Allen put a finger on his forhead and said,"Amen."

The Earl dissapeared.

"May peace be with you."Allen said as he walked away.

It took him days to find the gate,let alone reaching it.The ark was real big and he ALWAYS gets lost very easily

That's why Cross called him 'baka deshi' or something like that.

I think.

What I know is that his biological compass is real bad.

Even worse,he can't read a compass or a map.

So he circled the ark for days before he finally reached the gate that connects to the chemistry lab,where everyone were waiting for him anxiously.He stepped out of it in glory and was welcomed by everyone.

Shouts of 'welcome back' rang the room

a big 'welcome back' banner was hung above a large window.

And below it was his favourite thing.

Guess what?

Food.

Lots of them.

Prepared by Jerry.

Just when he started eating,Lenalee waved to him.

"Lenalee?"Allen replied with a mouthful of food.

"I need to talk to you in private for a while,Allen.I hope you won't mind."

"Go on."

They reached the staff's lounge.Lenalee closed the door and both of the sat down together on a sofa.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Allen,I..."

--

Allen:Hey hey hey,stop keeping me in suspense already!

Me:Relax!I'm updating now,I need some time to finish it!

Allen:Great,JUST GREAT!!

Me:Anyway,I hope all of you out there would R&R!

Allen:And I can't wait for the next chapter!


	3. humors and suprises

Disclaimer:I don't own I did,you would already know me on the credits roll.

Me:Points at AllenYou noob.

Allen:What did you just call me?!

Me:Uh...beansprout?Noob?Baka?

Allen:Uh...

Me:LOOK AN AKUMA!!

Allen:WHERE?!

Me:I really can't wait to watch Man tonight!I wanna find out waht happens to Allen and Lenalee in the end.(which by the way,is still a very long way to go...)

--

flash back

They reached the staff's closed the door and both of the sat down together on a sofa.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Allen,I..."

end flash back

--

"Allen,I have both bad and good news."

"Go on."

All the people crowded around the lounge door and course,Cross was wanted to blackmail Allen by using Noise's sensitive sense of hearing and Timcanpy to record whatever Noise and Noise were forced to do of them were very unwilling to spy on their blackmailed them and used threat as they had no choice but to obey.

"Good news is,I had my innocence repaired and could fight again."

"The bad news?"

"The bad news is..."

Cross was leaning closer to the door,then Timcanpy delibrately knocked the door(lightly).Lenalee heard the light knock(which Allen had not noticed).She turned to the door,stare it for a few seconds,turned back to Allen.

"Cross is spying on us and probably using Noise and Timcanpy as his tools to blackmail you when needed to."

"That's..."When Allen finally realised what Lenalee was talking about,he said"Whaaaa?!That scoundrel,I'm gonna..."

Cross was like oh-shit-when-did-Lenalee-became-so-like-clever when the door opened and Cross fell with a thud and Timcanpy and Noise was like having a you-deserved-it look on their faces when Timcanpy flew to Allen and rested on his head while Noise explained everything,including the blackmail stuff and the threat and vulgar he hearing all that,Allen was like on held Cross by the collar.

"How dare you threaten my friends!!"

"How else would you listen to me without blackmail."

"You could try to be nicer you fool."

"Baka deishi F your !#!#!#!!#!#!#!#!#&"

"Your vulgar vocabulary is real good eh?How about returning me my you-know-what for returning all your debts?"

"Relax."

"Relax?RELAX?!YOU STARTED THE COMMOTION AND YOU TELL ME TO RELAX?!"

"Allen!Cool it!"Lenalee said while holding him back from hitting Cross.

"Lenalee seems concerned about you."Cross said hates it when he is calm-it gives him a bad feeling."Is she your woman?"

"My wha...??"Allen exclaimed in and Allen looked at each other then turned at Cross with their face coloured a scarlet red.

"He/She is not my woman/man!!"They shouted at Cross in unison.

"Oh really?Your faces are red and both of you say the same thing together."Cross said lighting a new cigarette."I'd take that as a yes."

"FINE!"Allen stormed out of the gets angry easily,espcially when arguing with wanted a payback long he was too kind-hearted to,so Cross got away making use of Allen time and flew away after Cross made him,he was attached to Allen because he is pure-hearted unlike Cross.

"Allen,wait!"Lenalee ran after him.

He got into his room and sat down by the window looked out of the window and saw people,children with both their parents walking down the street with looked since he was born,his parents abandoned him because of his deformed chrismas when Mana adopted him,he thought that he could live like any other children Mana died,everything was back to square moved to less than square one when Cross took him was tortured and lived in a living hated Cross but could not do anything about when he was deep in thought,there was a knock on the door.

"Allen,it's me."

"Come in Lenalee."

Lenalee got in and closed the walked to Allen.

"Allen,I'm not finished yet."

"Go on."

"My innocence is still dark boots,but....."

"What?"

" My innocence evolved."

"It...evolved?"

" new power is never seen before,so it is named by it's effects."

"So?"

"It's called the crystal type."

"So...there's a new 'type' of innocence?"

" At least that's what my brother said..."

"I see."

"It's very rare,in such a case.I don't know how it happened.I just pushed my sycn rate to 100 and it undergoes evolution."

Allen kept did not know what to much had happened during the time he was gone,especially to Lenalee.

"Allen?"

"Huh?"

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing,don't worry about 're a crystal type user now,so you have to rest more."

"I told this to me long before you did."

"Of course,he is your brother after all."

Allen paused for a while.

"Look,about the kiss,I..."

"Allen_kun_,I know,what you are going to say."

"You do?"

"Yes.I love you too,Allen_kun_."

"That's what I was going to say."

-------------------------------------------------------

Me:(Dreams about how great it would be owning a character of the show...)

Lenalee:Wake up...

Me:Hunh?Disclaimer...

Allen:You did the disclaimer.

Me:Making new storyz...zzzz...hope ya guyzz readzzzz...itzzz...

Lenalee:The story's not ended 's only the 3rd chapter mind you!

Me:Ugh,fine!(Gets myself a coffee)

Allen:Done?

Me:I'm good.R&R plz plz PLZ...ok too awake...


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer:Me OWNS Man!!(not...T.T)

Allen:I wants me soba...T.T

Lenalee:(sighs)

Yuu:You stop your whims!!Or else I eat your soba AGAIN!What the...who told you to use that name you baka!!(unsheatheing mugen)

Me:I dare you to kill me!I won't let anyone bully uh...my uh... friends!

Allen:Are we your friends?

Me:Well,sorta,I think... :P

Yuu:You have the nerves to say that...WHAT THE?!YOU USED THAT NAME AGAIN!!(points da fully unsheathed mugen at me)

Allen:YOU LIED!YOU LLLLIIIIEEED!!YUU SAID YUU DIDN'T EAT MY SOBA!!

Yu...I mean Kanda:I dare you to take me on...MOYASHI!!AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT NAME IN ME FACE!

Allen:IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!!

Yuu..no I mean Kanda...Arghhh!I'm so damn confused!:MOYASHI!!

Allen:BAKANDA!!

Yuu..or Kanda...(thinks)which one should I use?:MOYASHI!!

Allen:BAKANDA!!

(several hours later...)

Kanda/Yuu+Allen:(sleeps)

Lenalee+me:(sighs...)

Lenalee sweated furiously while on her screamed loudly in her sleep,which woke Allen up, others don't seem to care,probably because they knew Allen would go,and doesn't want to be their so called 'lampost'.

Lenalee was having the worst nightmare she had in her dreamt that the Earl was resurrected by some surviving dream was like telling her something,hinting her to be was like looking into future:buuldings broken down,her friends, she found so familiar and loved so much were carved on a sound could be whole world was ,she woke up,just to find Allen by her embraced Allen so tightly he had to gasp for breath.

"Lenalee...too tight...can't breathe..."

"Sorry Allen_kun_.I was just...scared."

"Scared?About what?Your dream again?"Allen asked smiling warmly at her.

"Y... was very scary.I dreamt that I lost the sight of thing I've seen before and loved so much."

Her icy hands reached out to tuck a strand of white slivery hair behind Allen's ear.

"Like you."

"I..it's just a dream,don't worry too much."Allen said,blushing slightly."In case you are still worried,I could ask Komui to track down Akuma and Noah activities using his new Komurin he built yesterday."

"Thank you Allen_kun_.I owe you one."

"All right, must be back to have lots to do tomorrow."

"If you need me,I'll be in my room."

"All go back to sleep too.I'm sorry to make you so worried."

"It's all right Lenalee."Allen smiled."Good night."

"Good night,Allen" Allen turned off the lights and closed the door while Lenalee went back to sleep.

The morning woke up with a was on her way to Allen's room when Lavi walked past her.

"Hey Lena_-chan_,looking for Allen?"Lavi asked while smiling cheekily.

"So what if I am?It's none of your buisness and by the way,have you seen Allen?"

"I went to his room just now to invite him for breakfast at the cafeteriea,but he's not there."Lavi shrugged.

" anyway."Lenalee waved while running past him.

"You're welcome,I think."Lavi said with a puzzled look on his face. On the way,she bumped into Reever and he dropped his paperwork.

"Lenalee,be careful next time you're in a hurry."

"I can't talk right now"Lenalee said huffily while helping to pick up Reever's paperwork.

"I've got to find about your papers."She said,handling Reever's remaining stack of papers back to him.

"You're looking for Allen?He's down the corridoor,at Komui's office."Reever said,pointing down the long corridoor that leads to Komui's office."I saw them just now when giving Komui his papers and drafts he needed to upgrade his new Komurin."

"At nii_-san_'s?Whatever for?"

"I think Komui said something like wanting to discuss with him about...well...something.I'm not sure,Lenalee.I'm so sorry."

"It's ok.I'll go and find out."

Lenalee ran for Komui's office,which was always full of she reached there,she overheard them dissussing Allen turned around to see Lenalee.

"Lenalee!You're up early you sleep well?"

" did you two discussing about,if it's polite to ask?"

"Oh,he just wanted to switch rooms with said it's easier to check on you when his room is just opposite yours."Komui said,standing up from his workdesk.

"And what did you say,_nii-san_?"Lenalee gave Komui a cold glare,but he did not seem to notice her glare.

"I said no of course!"Komui beamed."I was worried that..."

"_nii-san_!!I'm not a kid anymore!Can't you just let me have my way for just once?It's not that he would hurt me or anything."

"But..."

"No buts!!"

"Oh all 's the key to my can have 's your keys?"

Komui sighed while holding out his hand,waiting for Allen to give him his keys.

"Here."Allen took out a key from his pocket and gave it to Komui.

"Pack your bags and move into your new room after you know where Lenalee's room is,you should know where the new one is because you asked for it and it's directly opposite Lenalee's."Komui said,giving Allen one of his cold stares."And if anything happens to Lenalee,I'll kill you."

"_Nii-san_!!"

"Ok, I go now?"Allen asked with a VERY nervous look on his face.

",I would appreciate it if you would accompany Allen to the cafeteria.I would like to myself but there's too much work to do,thanks to Reever,of course."

"All right,_nii-san_.Come on Allen_kun_."

At the cafeteria,Allen just can't seem to stop Allen was eating his food like he was starved,(which he was not...)Lenalee just sat opposite of Allen,staring blankly at her plate.

"Hey,Lenalee,"Allen said with a mouthful of food."Why are you not eating?"

"I just can't seem to have the appetite."She said,pushing her plate to Allen."If you want it,you can have it."

Allen just stared at her plate for ten good seconds before pushing the plate of food back to very much surprises Lenalee because whenever he saw food,he'd eat ,it was different this time.

"I can't have it."Allen said while struggling to swallow the food that were making his cheeks bulge way too much.

"Why not?"Lenalee cocked her head slightly.

"This is not like you not feeling well today?"She said with concern as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine Lenalee."He said,gently brushing her hand away."You need more energy to fight as a crystal type user,remember?"

"Yes,I guess I should."Lenalee said,taking her plate back."Thanks." Allen said nothing and got back to now and then,she would glance up at him and whispered to herself,

"I really wonder what would become of me if not for your of you,I fight on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Well,That's all for now.

Allen:Shit...already?Was I sleeping?

Me:You were in lala land weren't you?

Yuu/Kanda:Of couse he did and he is 's a moyashi after all.

Allen:No I'm not...angelic,he's being mean to me...(emos)

Me:Go find your own backup.I am not you angel.I REAPEAT:I AM NOT YOUR ANGEL!!Lena_chan _is.

Lenalee:NO I AM NOT!!

Me:You're deeeeeenyinnnngggg.

Allen:Anyway you guys,in the meantime,just...review and wait for the next chapter.


	5. The Kiss

Disclaimer:I don't own -Man.

Me:Hey for not updating for a while.I grounded....

Allen:You were what?

Me:Grounded because of examinations.

Lenalee:Well,at least you're Lavi?

Lavi:(Stares at me)

Lenalee:Lavi???

Lavi:Is it just me,or do I smell something....nice?

Me:You guessed right.I baked cookies,strawberry shortcake,chocolate I cooked some soba and....

Kanda:DID SOMEONE JUST SAY SOBA?!?!?

Lavi:Yuu's craziness for soba had acted up again....-.-'''

Kanda:You don't say that name,baka usagi!!

Me:...

Allen:Where were you?

Me:Soba and your fav, it for you.

Allen:For me?

Me:Yup.

Allen:What is it?

Me:EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!(Pulls out 5 chicken pies,15 pears,a HUGE roasted chicken,7 LARGE lobsters,19 king crabs,67 jellyfish sushis,15 shepherd pies,18 strawberry pies,23 blackberry pies,14 fried boneless fish,24 barbequed hotdogs,17 bowls of rice,each the size of a soccer ball and the list goes on and on and on..........)LIKE IT????

Allen:.....

Me:Could you at least answer me?!?It took me a lot of effort to even BRING them here,let alone MAKE them.

Allen:I.......LOVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Jumps into the pile of food and started eating like he's been starved.

Me:While he's busy,we could have a little girl talk in the conference room with Lenachan for a GUYS ALLOWED!thx.

Lenachan:(smiles)Enjoy the show coming up!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenalee walked to Allen's room with her wireless knocked it and Allen opened the door.

"Oh,Lenalee,it's you."

" are you doing?"

" I'm hungry and Jerry's closed down."

"Anyway,may I come in?"

"Sure."

Allen let her in and they sat Allen finally opened his mouth to speak,Komui came in.

"Allen!I need you to....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CUTE LITTLE LENALEE?!?"

"She came here,so I...."

"THAT'S IT!!!!!I'M GOING TO...."

"NII-SAN!"

Komui stopped shouting put on a sweet face and said,"Yes,my little Lena-chan?"

"Get out of here,I have a headache."

"I'll get the nurse for you,my little Lena-chan!"

"NO!I mean,Allen will fix it for you do something for me,nii-san?"

"Anything for you Lena-chan!"

"Don't punish we'll break ties."

"WHAT?!Oh..all right....if that's what you wish..."

Komui wnt out and left the two of them alone once befell them until the crickets outside started singing a Lenalee caught Allen staring at her,she closed in.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know Lenalee,ever since we first met,I felt a special connection between just the two of ....I always wanted to tell you that...."

"Tell me what?"

"I love you, much that I could not help are the light, light that brightens my life."

"Allen,I.......love you too.I just don't know how to put it but still,our desire to be with each other brought us closer,that's what I above all,this desire came through."

"I don't know what to say,......"

"I know,Allen."Lenalee interrupted him as she put her finger on his lips.

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

Then they closed lips were inches away from when they were about to kiss,Lavi came in.

"Allen!I......OhMyGOD!"

Allen and Lenalee were stunned as Lavi barged stayed in THAT position for a few seconds before quickly turning away from each other

Allen and Lenalee's thoughts:Why do people have to interrupt so......

"NEVER MIND ME!"Lavi grinned."I WON'T BE BOTHERING ANYONE OF YOU HERE NOW!BYE!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Sorry,I'm in a rush so I'll have to end this quick.

Allen:Oh Lenalee....

Me:Hey,you!I'm NOT Lenalee,so get away!SHOO!!

Allen:Looking forward to the next chapter!

(curtains)

Everyone:-.-'''


	6. The morning rumor

Disclaimer:I don't own dgm!I only WISH!

Me:I'm evil....

Allen:I don't have time to waste on the likes of you...

Me:Evil as in making Lavi see you kissing Lena-chan!!!

Lavi:I'm gonna tell everybody!!!

Me:I secretly told him that so it would make the scene more EXCITING!

Lavi:And I LOVE it!!!

Me+Lavi:Allen and and Lenalee sitting in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!

Allen:LAVI!

Lavi:Don't like it?I'll chant another one,then!--ALLEN LIKES THE GIRL!!!THE GIRL IS LENA-...

Allen:(Pulls Lavi by the collar)CURTAINS!

(curtains)

Allen:CROWN CLOWN,ACTIVATE!

(explosion)

Lavi:WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Me:Never mind those two,we're gong to start the show anyway."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning,Allen went to Lenalee's place to ask her out for breakfast.

"Sure,Allen-kun!I'd be happy to."

"Then let's go!I'm really hungry."

"You're always hungry,Allen-kun!"

"Is that so?I didn't notice."

"You're always behind everything!"

"Ya know,for once,I agree with ARE slow."Remarked Lavi.

"Hey,what's with the 'for once'?You're the rudest person I know!Sure,Allen maybe slow in realising things,so what?I like him that way!"

"Yea yea, if I'm slow in things would you like me?"

"NO!"

"Why?He's slow-you like I told you I'm slow,you won't like me either 's up in that head of yours?!"

"That's because you're so...RUDE!At least Allen-kun is gentlemanly unlike you!"

"What if I am?"

"Forget it!I'll NEVER like you anyway."

"Reason?"

"Because I like Allen and ONLY Allen,got it?!?"

"Yo!YUU!YA HEARD THAT?"

"Hear what?"

"LAVI!"

"WHAT?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU..."

"Not me.I'm outta here and outta this picture.I'm totally ignoring you guys."Kanda said as he sped off.

"Never mind him,'s go,anyway."

When they reached the cafe,everybody was staring at them as if they've done something wrong,of course,they didn' was curious so she asked Reever,who is currently there and available,what happened.

"Oh tell you the truth,Lavi had actually spreaded the word about you two kissing."

"I swear,I'm gonna hit him if I ever see him ...he even told nii-san?"

"He's going crazy and is now hunting for speaking,I don't find this 'prank' funny."

"Neither do any of us,except for Lavi himself."

"Lenalee,why do you think these people are staring at us?I'm kinda unnerved by their stares."Allen said nervously.

"Lavi pranked us and even spreaded the word that we were kissing,even to nii-san."

"OH SHIT!I'm gonna DIE if he sees me..."

"I'll explain to nii-san,don't worry."

"I hope....I can imagine his menace face with a huge drill in his 's seriously scaring the hell out of me."

"I'll manage."

"Thank you,Lenalee."

"Don't thank 's going to get a tatse of his own medicine..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:Yes!!!This chapter I finally finished!!!

Allen:Yea,ok...

Lenalee:How could you do this to us?Making Lavi see us and spread the word?!T.T

Me:Giving the story a bit of zest.

Allen:Anyway,I love Lenalee!Hope you guys will lookie forward to the next chapter!Cheers to fan-fiction!!!


End file.
